


When Doves Cry

by orphan_account



Series: Stranger Things In My View [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Curious Eleven | Jane Hopper, Existential Crisis, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Identity Issues, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Multi, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Other, Panic Attacks, Pre-Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Has Nightmares, Steve Harrington Has Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ R E W R I T E ] [R E W R I T E ] [ R E W R I T E ]





	When Doves Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R E W R I T E

R E W R I T E  
R E W R I T E  
R E W R I T E


End file.
